


Killer Bun (Jeon Jungkook)

by MariikaDaly



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariikaDaly/pseuds/MariikaDaly
Summary: "I was everybody's Sun, but she was my sunshine."Never in her wildest dreams did this innocent woman thought her life could turn into a game of life or death. A husband that kills for fun and a brother who's a criminal mastermind, who would she choose and who will be left standing? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: The Escape Plan [Prologue]

*Jungkook's point of view*

It wasn't long until I heard the police sirens.

I stood up and looked around the mess I made. I was satisfied of what I did, it was genuinely a work of art.

With the final moments I had, I dipped my index finger in the victim's blood and wrote a brief message on the wall.

It wasn't as meaningful as all the others I've written till now, but it was just enough for the time I had.

Smiling at what I've done, I opened the door and ran outside as quickly as I could. Running from the man I used to be back in there and into my new life as a man people would look up to.

Agreed, I may be a killer.

But... I'm still human.

And that may even be more frightening.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

* Mina's point of view*

Its my wedding day.

I never felt so overjoyed in my life. To be honest, I don't believe I would ever be happier than now. I found the ideal man for me. The ideal soul that would match mine.

It all developed 2 years ago. We met at a bar. We talked and laughed and finally he asked me out.

Of course I agreed right away. It was rare for men to ask me out.

The first week, we texted, then the next we called each other, then the next we hanged out almost every weekend until we stared to see each other every day.

A year and a half he proposed to me. To be honest I never thought he would, but he did and I absolutely enjoyed the way he did it. Simple, yet rich to our hearts.

"Are you ready?" Asked my mom as she arranged my hair.

I looked at her kind brown eyes. I never thought a person could show that much love through their eyes.

"Definitely." I answered with a unsteady voice. My mother chucked and stroked my slim shoulder.

"It's your big day, you better don't mess it up." I heard my dad say. I rotated my head, only to see him on his wheelchair, forcing his way through all my friends to get to me.

"I won't, dad." I announced and offered him a fast hug while I was still seated on my chair in front of the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." My dad said and squeezed my hand. "You remind me of your mother when we were getting wed." He mentioned and poked my mother.

"Oh, come on! No one can be more beautiful than my Mina!" My mom declared and granted me quick peck on the cheek."I'll be back sweety." She said ran off somewhere.

"I can't believe this day finally came!" I whispered to myself while trying to control my shaking hands.

My dad grasped both of them and held them tight.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Не whispered back and winked at me. "While walking that aisle, just imagine you're taking a trip to the bathroom."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"You know. Just walk normally. Not minding anyone's business."

"Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense." I said and laughed.

"I'm back!" My mom shouted from way back, clutching a small red box.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed towards the red box.

My mom opened it only to reveal a pair of pearl earrings.

"Mom, they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Of course they are! I didn't work two shifts only for them to be ugly." My dad said with a frown.

"They're the first ever gift your dad bought me after we got married." My mom explained and took them out of the box. "And now I'm entrusting them to you. Something like a family tradition."

"Mom, thank you!" I said and gently I wore them on. They suited my wedding dress perfectly.

"Everyone's ready!" One of my friends shouted from the door and everyone else left the room to take their seats outside.

My husband and I decided to have a small wedding up in the mountains. We invited sixty guests, even though we planned for less.

We searched months for an appropriate place until we saw this perfect modest hotel in the middle of the wilderness. It was just magical.

I stood up and looked at my mom. Tears started to form in her eyes, which made me tear up too.

"Hey, don't cry, you'll smudge your makeup!" She scolded me while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said and hugged her tight and then my dad.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked and extend his arm for me to hold.

"Absolutely!" I said and both of us headed towards the double doors at the entrance.

They slowly opened, and I heard the soft sound of the piano.

My dad and I headed slowly down the aisle, towards my new life.

My husband had his back face me, but the moment his head turned the other way I felt the butterflies all over again. I felt my face becoming red.

The journey probably took like a minute but I felt like it lasted an eternity until I reached the end. 

"You look amazing as always." My future husband said and gifted me with his most beaming smile.

"Thank you, you too!" I whispered, unable to speak suddenly.

The vows we wrote were long and kind off funny, as expected of us, and when they finished, I heard my dad mumble 'finally' under his breath. It made me laugh for a split second.

Now for the most exciting part.

"Will you, Jeon Jung kook, take Kim Mi Na as your beloved and wedded wife?"

"I do." He said softly, almost singing it.

"Will you, Kim Mi Na, take Jeon Jung kook as you're beloved and wedded husband?"

"I do."


	3. Chapter 3:Suspicion

*Mina's point of view*

 

About a month has passed since the wedding, but something was off.

Jungkook isn't the same. He used to be nice and caring, his eyes full of love, but now I can see nothing but emptiness. He doesn't talk much, avoids everyone, even me.

At our wedding night he didn't even touch me. I thought he was just exhausted. The following day was the same, and the next, and the next...

I tried talking to him, but he would always brush me off, saying stuff like he's busy or fatigued.

He said he had to work late, sometimes coming home as late as the next morning and then leave as soon as he could.

I made his favourite dinner last week, but he ate in silence, his mind somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked during dinner.

Jungkook only looked at me, his eyes annoyed at what he was seeing. Me.

My gaze went towards my plate, afraid to look back. Afraid to see those eyes again.

One month... Two months... Three months...

I miss the old Jungkook. Now he would stay days away from home. I was getting anxious.

Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? What's wrong with me?

Did he find someone better than me?

Prettier? Smarter? Better?

One day I decided to follow him.

He went out as usual at 8:00 in the morning. He preferred walking to work; it was only a couple of kilometres away.

I stayed right behind, careful enough not to get caught.

He went inside the building he was working at. An architect office building. He had a job few can have. He wasn't the CEO or anything, but rarely do people occupy his position.

He was the lead architect of this city. He knows every street, every building built in the past 50 years. His dad was alsothe lead architect, so I might say it runs in the family. I hope it runs in my future family as well.

I stayed at a cafe near by, watching out if he ever leaves.

Soon it'll be lunch break, he'll have to choose a place to buy something to eat.

He requested from me to stop preparing him lunch a few weeks ago, probably someone else was doing it for him.

2:30 pm and I see the front door opening and Jungkook stepping out. He looked intense in his black suit, his sharp features standing out the most.

He headed towards this cafe, but something shifted his attention away. He looked to the side and a beautiful woman started talking to him.

Initially it didn't bother me much, but there was something about Jungkook's eyes that I desperately miss right now.

Happiness. He smiled and laughed while talking to that lady. It made me jealous and mostly hurt.

The woman bowed gently towards him and left smiling. I just let out a gentle sigh and looked away.

I grabbed the menu and pretend I was interested in it, while trying to hide at the same time. Jungkook entered and sat on the nearest free chair. He received a menu but closed it immediately and looked around, as if searching for someone.

I looked around but apparently the person he was waiting wasn't here. Not long after that a man also in a suit entered and sat across Jungkook. Both of them smiled warmly to each other and greeted the other.

I couldn't overhear them, but I could clearly see they were talking about something important. Jungkook's features became sharp, as well as the other man.

He was charming and good-looking, but he wouldn't capture my attention if he was on his own. His golden chestnut hair gently brushed over his forehead, slightly above his eyebrows. He had gentle black eyes and thin lips. Taking all things into consideration the thing that stood out about him the most was his vibrant deep voice, even though unclear at this distance.

Both of them talked about half an hour until Jungkook stood up and gently bowed him goodbye before leaving. The man leaned against the chair and let out a sigh and gently frowned. He didn't order anything even after the staff asked him twice.

Another half hour and he left as well and I stood here for about another four hours until Jungkook left from work. Right now is the time.

I stood up and quickly paid my bill, not even taking the change. I followed him until he reached a building not far from the one we lived in.

I followed him inside while going with the flow. He entered an elevator, but I didn't even dare go near it. I just stayed as far as possible, looking at the number indicating what floor he was on. Thank god there were two elevators and the one he took was empty.

It stopped at the fifth floor, and that was my sign to take the other elevator. As I reached the floor, I quickly dashed out but quickly entered back inside.

Jungkook was waiting in front of a door, his back facing me. I quietly walked out and entered the nearest corridor and peaked at him.

When the door opened, a slim and gorgeous woman walked out and hugged him tightly.

My eyes filled with tears as he returned the hug. I knew for sure she wasn't a relative. First, they looked nothing alike, and I already know all of his relatives.

I can't believe the love of my life is cheating on me.

But I was still hesitant. I had to witness it with my very own eyes.

I was about to leave when another voice was heard. It stopped me dead on my tracks.


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner

As I heard a man's voice come from the inside, I quickly looked around and recognized the man from earlier coming to the door.

As I looked closer, I realised that him and the woman both had a wedding ring on their ring fingers.

I sighed in relief as I observed this. Jungkook bearhugged the guy and smiled brightly. The woman invited him in, and he quickly agreed. Guess no point in staying here any longer. I was gratified that I stayed a little bit longer to see that the woman was married and that Jungkook didn't cheat on me.

A few days passed, and Jungkook actually started coming home in time. We ate together, we woke up together, eating breakfast and he definitely started to show his past self again. He asked me how my days went by, apologised for his behaviour the last couple of days. He even informed me about the visit he had a couple of days ago. Told me how close he was with the guy, who was actually called Kim Taehyung and his newly wedded wife.

"What about we go out for dinner tonight?" He asked mid eating his toast.

"Sure, we didn't eat out in a long time!" I said gleefully.

Jungkook chuckled and said, "We'll go somewhere special tonight."

"Hm? Where?" I asked and he only clicked with his tongue.

"Not telling."

As the norm, Jungkook left for work, while I stayed home. He had a good income, so he told me not to look for a job. I wasn't very insisting on finding a job though.

I cleaned our house, that was actually relatively normal for a family like ours. Most people think we live in a vast house or apartment, but in fact we live in a pretty moderate two bedroom apartment, with an American style kitchen.

Jungkook didn't have a personal office here, so I never got to see him working home, he prefers staying at the office at work.

Sometimes it gets lonely so inviting my parents over takes the loneliness a little bit away. They come around once a month, either both of them or just my mom. My dad doesn't like going out as much as my mom does.

At one point I heard a knock on the door and I went to check it out only to see a delivery guy.

"I didn't order anything." I said confused. He smiled and handed me a bag with a box inside of it and a single red rose.

"This is for you, Ms. Jeon." He said and left.

I went inside to check what's up and when I opened the box a gasp escaped my mouth. There was a lovely red dress and a note written by Jungkook.

Please wear this tonight. I picked if up for you. ♡

"How sweet." I whispered and took the dress out to better look at it. It was about knee short and sleeveless. It looked simple but elegant at the same time.

When it was about time Junkook came home, I slipped my dress on and out slight make up on. I was never the makeup type, so I tried to put as less as possible.

The door slightly opened and I saw Jungkook peek through the door.

"You ready?" He asked and looked around. When his eyes met mine, his jaw dropped. "You look... stunning." He said and went closer to me.

I stood up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered and saw how his cheeks flushed.

As I was deciding on which shoes to wear, Jungkook had already put on his suit and shoes and was ready to leave. I quickly wore the best ones to match this dress and both of us headed to the restaurant.

Jungkook was driving, so I could steal a quick nap on our away. The trip felt awfully long and I felt myself fall into deep sleep, something I tend to do when I'm in the car.

"We're here." I heard Jungkook whisper and he gently squeezed my hand.

As I opened my eyes and looked around, I felt my soul leave my body. I raised my eyebrows at Jungkook and he nodded.

"I told you, something special." He smiled and pulled over at the entrance of the most luxurious restaurant in the city.

As we were leaving the car, a man had taken the keys to park it somewhere.

Jungkook and I were greeted by a young lady who asked us if we had reservation. After Jungkook had confirmed it, the lady accompanied us at our table at the end of the restaurant, next to the window. As we sat, a man had already poured us some water and provided us with a menu.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reserve a better table." Jungkook said shyly and looked around the place. "All the other tables were already reserved and this one got free last minute."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" I instantly added and smiled. "Its enough that I even get to eat here once in my lifetime." I awkwardly said and Jungkook laughed gently.

We sat here for about two hours, talking and laughing, remembering funny memories of us together. I immensely enjoyed it.

After a while Jungkook suggested we go to the balcony and honestly it was breathtaking. The restaurant was on a high hill, so the city was literally shinning below us with a sea of lights.

"Do you like it?" Jungkook asked.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed and looked around. My eyes didn't leave a place unseen and soon I found myself looking at Jungkook's eyes. They were gazing towards the city, soft and gentle, lost in some thought.

I was about to remove a piece of hair that landed above his eyelashes when he suddenly clutched my wrist violently and pushed me away. I took a step backwards and winced in pain. Looking at Jungkook, his eyes were full of rage before turning soft and apologetic.

"Oh my god! I'm extremely sorry! I was just spacing out and...and..." He began to stutter and I quickly shushed him.

"It's ok, it was only a reflex." I assured him.

"But you might've got hurt!" He looked at my wrist that was already turning red. He took hold of my arm in his and looked at me. "I'm really sorry!"

"You were just spacing out. It's ok." I repeated and placed my other hand atop of his.

He looked at the ground and apologised one more time before looking at the city again. Both of us stood silent, hand in hand while looking at the night sky city.

As we were going our way back home, Jungkook suddenly pulled over and I questionably glanced at him. He said he'd preferred to walk home from him. I didn't mind much so I agreed.

It was quite dark so I decided to hold on to Jungkook, afraid to slip and fall flat on my face. At one point I heard him gulp so I looked at him and realised that my chest was literally buried in his arm. I chuckled and he only shrugged in response saying that he's still not used to it.

"Yah! You two!"A man shouted behind us. He reeked of alcohol.

"Ignore him." Jungkook whispered and continued walking.

A click made us stop and look back. A middle aged man was standing there drunk with a gun in his hand. I gasped silently and tightened my grip on Jungkook, who was calm as a rock.

"Give me all you've got!" He shouted and shook the gun in his hand.

Jungkook took the wallet out of his jacket and tossed it towards the guy who quickly picked it up to see how much there was inside.

"You're really lucky to have this much carrying around." He chuckled and then looked at me. "You've got a charming boyfriend, lady, but I see him as a coward. I know someone better than him." He said and laughed. I could feel Jungkook tense up under my grip. "Or better, come with me and I'll show you a great time-" The man was suddenly cut off by a sudden punch from Jungkook. The gun was tossed to the side and Jungkook quickly picked it up and continually began to hit the man with the back of the gun.

The man yelled for help, but no one was willing to respond at this late hour.

Soon Jungkook left the man alone and did something to the gun so something slid out of it.

"Empty..." He whispered and threw the gun away. He walked toward me while adjusting his suit. He didn't look like someone who almost beat someone to death.

"But the man?" I asked in shock as he pulled me away.

"Someone probably called the police by now. They'll be here any minute."

"And the gun?"

"It was empty." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we went inside out house. "Just try to forget what happened."

I took a quick shower and I genuinely tried to forget what happened this night but it was virtually impossible. No one can forget how their husband nearly killed someone.

It's my first time seeing this side of Jungkook and to be honest it stared to creep me out.


	5. Kim Seokjin

The dinner last week was nice, but I kept thinking about what happened after that. The way Jungkook just assaulted the man... the thought terrified me.

"Mina?" I heard a hushed whisper.

"Hm?" I looked up from my bowl of breakfast and looked at Jungkook, who raised one eyebrow, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong? You look down." He said and raised his arm to set my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know... I just kept thinking about that night." I answered. I could have easily lied and tell him I was ok, but to be honest I don't want to lie to a person I love, no matter how small a lie it is. 

A smile appeared on Jungkook's face and he stood up, took his bowl and sat right next to me on the table. "Just forget about it. That creep is likely already in jail for wielding an illegal gun. Even an empty one is enough for that." He extended his arm and surrounded it around my shoulders."Look, it's the weekend and I don't have any extra work to do, so what do you think we go to the park?" He asked and squeezed my shoulders a little bit.

"Yeah, it might help me stop thinking about it."

Both of us got ready quick, just some jeans and a shirt and headed towards the park. We walked, mostly in silence, looking around. It's our first time at this park. It's small and not very well known, just a neighbourhood park for local children to play in.

At some point Jungkook stopped and looked at a bunch of boys playing football, shouting at each other, running around.

I stood next to him and started to stare at the boys, a faint smile appearing on my face.

"Are you imagining it?" I heard Jungkook ask.

"Imagining what?" I asked and looked at him confused. When he raised his eyebrows and signed towards the boys, it was made all clear for me. "Oh!" A blush creeping on my face. "To be honest, not really."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I know I'm turning 26 soon and most people I know have kinds at that age, I don't really feel ready yet." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. "But if you want, I don't mind."

Jungkook gave me a little squeeze on the shoulder and both of us continued walking around the park until Jungkook's phone rang. Turns out they wanted him immediately at the office.

"You should go home. It's getting late." He said as he was leaving.

"I'll stay a little bit and leave." I replied but I'm not sure if he heard or not.

I continued walking around until the sun set down. All the kids were gone and when I decided to go back, all the streets were deserted.

"Well, lookie who we have here." I heard someone said. I turned out and to my surprise it was the same man who threatened us before. He suffered bruises all over his face. "I waited for this long to beat the crap outa that guy, but, unfortunately, only you showed up." He said and spat to the side of the road. "Or maybe fortunately. I'll teach him a lesson through you." He said and chuckled. I didn't know what he'll do so I took a step backwards. That only intimidated him, and he started running towards me.

My legs froze. I couldn't move until he was literal millimeters away from me, his clenched fist right in front of my face.

Out of the blue I dodged and hit him back. He was shocked for a minute which made him slow down a little bit.

In my mind was only chaos, trying to protect myself. Slowly I remembered what I should do, where to hit, when to dodge and counter-attack and to be honest... it felt good to let out some steam.

The man was beneath me, all blooded and panting.

"You're a monster." The man whispered.

"No, I'm only Kim Seokjin's little sister." I said and gave him a last punch.

He was unconscious, and my hands were trembling from what I did. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

Not long after that I heard the police sirens and this time I didn't walk away. I stayed until the police came, cleaning my hands from the blood with my clouthes.

"Thank you." One of the officers said as they were capturing the man away.

Turns out he was a thief that was roaming these streets for weeks, but always managed to escape the police.

"And please, don't walk this late out side." The officer said. "There's a serial killer on the loose."

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't follow any news, so I was genuinely surprised.

"Ma'am, please be more careful." He said and entered the police car.


	6. The News

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Jungkook asked frantically as I said what happened. His eyes widened and hugged me tightly. When he let go, his eyes became questionable. "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"No, I managed myself." I said and put on a smile.

"Managed yourself? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly what it means. Don't worry, I know to defend myself." I said and stood up from the couch to drink some water.

"Oh really, you never told me that."

I shrugged and said, "You never asked."

"Hmm, who taught you?" He asked which lead me to tense up.

"My dad." I simply said trying not to stutter.

To be honest, the person who really taught me was my brother, Kim Seok Jin, but we don't consider him part of the family. Even Jungkook doesn't know about him, we try to be as distant from my brother as possible.

My dad taught me the basics, but my brother forced me to perfect it. At first I thought he was being overprotective, or just cautions for future 'accidents' , but his kind accidents weren't the ones I was expecting.

One night I was heading home when a gang attacked me. I thought they were a simple gang, wanting to steal my money or worse, rape me, but it turns out they were just sending a warning. To my brother.

At that time we didn't know Seokjin was a part of a gang, he hid it so well. But after what happened to me, he was forced to tell us and my dad kicked him out of the house. I was 16 at the time, so a lot has changed since then.

Occasionally he would come visit, but it was unwelcomed by both me and my dad. At one of the visits, my brother offered my dad money, treatment for his paralyzed legs, but my dad threw the money at him.

"I don't want your filthy money." My dad shouted at him and my brother left, never coming inside the house again. He used to come only for my mom, but now they only meet at public, away from my father.

I kinda miss him at times, but thinking back about all the stuff he could've done, I'm glad I cut ties with him.

"Yah, Mina, do you think next time it'll be a good idea to go picnic as dinner?" Jungkook asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I answered casually.

"Is it okay if I bring someone along?"

"Hm, sure! Who?" I asked and went to sit next to him.

"A dear friend of mine, Kim Taehyung. Both of us go way back. He might bring his wife too."

"The more the merrier." I smiled and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything interesting to watch, so both of us just sat there, switching between channels until we saw the news come up. We stayed on that channel for about a moment until something caught my attention.

Two murdered and one injured.

That was the headline. It sent shivers down my spine. I remembered the words the police officer told me.

I looked at Jungkook and he was all tensed up, his eyes glued to the screen. His eyes were full of awareness, as if waiting to hear the worst news of his life.

"It is believed that a local gang infiltrated the scene, murdering two and injuring another in an attempt robbery." The news anchor said. "The victims turned out to be members of a rival gang, still unknown as a name, who were protecting a valuable object. The injured is still unconscious as of now, but a message was written on the wall with his blood."

On the screen popped up an image of a long text, mostly random symbols, but there were readable words here and there.

When I looked back at Jungkook, his clenched fists were already rested on his knees, a slow sigh escaping him in relief. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me, his eyes turning soft. 

*Jungkook's point of view*

For a split second I thought one of my victims survived. The moment they showed the location of the murder, I knew it wasn't me.

But I should be thankful for that gang. They took the spotlight this time. I never liked it when they talked about my murders. They make it seem so complicated, so... boring. The fact that it takes them so long to figure anything out proves that they look into things too much.

I looked at Mina. Her eyes looked at me with such care that I couldn't even fake the smile I usually do. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and took the remote from her hand, switching the channel to something else.

We ended up watching some romantic movie even though non of us was into it. Mina fell asleep on my shoulder so I had to carry her to the bedroom.

As I lay her down, I took a good look at her face. Her features were soft and gentle, making me want to caress her cheek. It felt good for a moment, but only for a moment.

I was about to fall asleep next to her, when my phone suddenly rang from my pocket. I picked it up to see the text massage I got. It was from Teahyung.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, about to sleep."

"Hm, wanna have some fun tomorrow?"

"Can't. Not in the mood."

"I can't believe you just said that. By any chance are you Mina, cuz my Kookie would never say no."

"I told you not to call me that!!"

"Ah, it's Kookie for sure now. Hahaha. If you're really not into going out tomorrow night, I'm forced to go with Jimin alone. ;-;"

"Go, I said I'm not in the mood. "

"Fine fine. Tell Mina I said hi. After all, she did follow you to my house so she officially knows me now."

"You're officially meeting her in the weekend. Now go!"

"Ugh, bye."


	7. Smile

*Jungkook's point of view*

The weekend came and went by as fast as possible. Mina got to see Taehyung and his wife, both of the ladies becoming close friends in the process.

I, on the other hand, didn't enjoy myself at all. I had some work to do but didn't have the chance to do so. Mina forced me to stay with them and it took everything I got to look as if I was enjoying myself.

It's not that I don't like picnics and stuff like that, it's just that I wasn't very into it at that moment.Maybe if some of us had kids, then it would make some sense to go on a picnic, but as I see there are none.

Taehyung and his wife think it's too soon to have kids and forget me laying a finger on Mina. She's just a distraction I can throw away at any minute I can. If we were to have kids then that means full on attention from my side and that's something I'm unwilling to do to anyone at all.

Later today I'm having a meeting at work which I really don't want to go to, but I have to. I have another mouth to feed, and that drives me insane some times.

Why did I marry her? Well, because at this age some people think I should get married soon. I need to look like a normal, sociable person, so people don't suspect the other side of me.

"What are you doing later this night?"

I looked to my side and saw Chanseong's eyes gazing at my own, her blush obvious to anyone.

"Huh?" I asked surprised, not paying attention at what she just said.

"I asked if you had something important later this night?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at me. You can't be more obvious that that.

"Um, no, I don't." I replied, trying to look as innocent as I could.

"Great!" She said happily and returned to her desk.

The meeting started and unfortunately Chanseong had to sit right in front of me. I couldn't pay any attention to what anyone was saying because of her. She even ran her leg all over mine... Everybody at this point knows I'm married, doesn't she know, or she doesn't care? Doesn't she see the ring?

At the end of the day, when everyone was almost gone, she literally slammed me against the wall and forcibly kissed me.

I forced her away, but quickly grabbed her hand because she nearly fell flat on her ass.

"Don't you know I'm married?" I asked, softly.

"I know, but that doesn't mind me at all." She said and bit her lip.

Wait a second... I just got a brilliant idea to relive some stress off me. I pulled Chanseong closer to me, just enough to feel her breath over my lips. I went closer to her and kissed her gently. She replied and kissed me until both of us had no breath left.

"We should go to my place." She panted.

"I have a better place." I whispered and drove her to my other apartment. Only people close to me know this place, and those people are either dead or a thousand miles away.

"I didn't know you had another place." Chanseong said in awe as she entered the place. She quickly looked around and went to up to me, kissing me again.

I slowly started removing her clothes and lead her to the bedroom, where I pushed her against the bed. She gasped and pulled me together with her. I ran kisses down her neck, every touch causing her to moan or pant. Wow, she really was turned on... What a shame it would be her last.

Just when I was about to remove her underwear, I opened the drawer next to the bed and took a knife out of there.

Chanseong was too busy doing her thing to notice anything until I stabbed the knife on her chest.

A scream was about to escape her mouth, but I forced a napkin in her mouth. She struggled, but I held her body pinned against the bed.

I watched slowly as the life escaped her eyes. Now that was real pleasure. The way she struggled, the fading hope in her eyes was the thing that motivated me to do this.

The white sheets slowly turned pink to red. It wasn't long until her body went numb and she took her last breath. I folded her in the blankets and abandoned her there.

I went to the living area and opened a can of beer and called a friend over. It didn't take them long to come here.

As I opened the door, I was greeted with a bear hug that nearly crushed my ribs. I took a step backwards and looked at one of my few friends.

"Yah, Jungkook, it's been a long time since you called me. I was beginning to think you forgot about me!"

"How can I forget someone as annoying as you, Jimin? I said and gave him another hug.

"So, what's the deal this time?" He whispered and looked around suspiciously. "You wouldn't call unless something serious happened?"

"Yeah, the bedroom."

"The bedroom?" He asked and went to check it out. "Holy shit! I told you not in here!" I heard him yell as he came out of the room, his face white as snow. It wasn't that he was terrified; he's used to it, it's the fact that he has to clean my mess afterwards.

"Sorry, she was getting on my nerves." I shrugged.

"How annoying was she that you killed her even though she wasn't on your list?"

"Hitting on me even though she knew I was married."

"Okay, there's another way to resolve this. BY NOT KILLING HER AND TALKING TO HER!" He shouted and ran his hand through his hair."This is a terrible mess..."

"I know, that's why I called you." I said and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He shrugged it off and took out his phone to contact someone. I simply decided to sit on the couch and let Jimin handle all this.

"Did you hear the news?" I asked as soon as Jimin was over with the phone call.

"No, was there something I'm meant to hear?"

"Someone has been hunting in my area, if you know what I mean." I said and laid back. "They say it's some gang."

"Hm, why don't you get rid of them like you normally do?"

"I don't know... I don't feel like it. I don't want to be the victim of another gang war."

"Ah, yeah, we know how that ended last time." Jimin chuckled and sat next to me. "You can go home now; I'll clean up the mess here."

"If you say so."

"By the way, how's Mina?" Jimin asked suddenly.

"She's fine, I guess. I'm trying as hard as I can to look like a loving husband."

"To be honest I feel guilty because I suggested you to get married and now you look miserable." Jimin went up to me and set his hand on my shoulder. "I know it would be better if you stayed married, but if you really hate it, you can divorce her, or like live separately?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's not as bad as I thought it'll be. She's quiet and doesn't need much attention. Even when she stalked me around, I found it annoying at first but then I kinda went along with it and tried to see how long can she keep hidden. I was even surprised she didn't jump right at me when she saw me together with Chanseong." I chuckled.

"She stalked you?" Jimin said in disbelief. "And you didn't end her right there and then?"

"I was about to."

"But?"

"It seemed kinda fun." I said and Jimin raised his eyebrows.

"You discovered something entertaining other than this?" Jimin asked surprised and pointed towards the bedroom.

"I don't know... It made me smile for a second. You know what I mean?"As I smiled, Jimin slapped me on the shoulder and kicked me out the door.

"Come back when my college friend is here, you're some new version I don't like!" He shouted behind me and shut the door.

I laughed quietly and went to my house, where Mina was already sound asleep.


	8. Dagger

*Jungkook's point of view*

The days pasted as quickly as they came and soon months passed in a flash. Mina stopped questioning why I come home late at night, why I don't talk to her as much as I used to. I'm sure she's suspecting I'm cheating on her, but why didn't she lash out on me? Isn't she supposed to get mad? Leave me alone? At this point I stopped figuring out.

 

One odd thing I noticed about her is that she didn't react when I was playing around with a dagger when I thought she was away from home. When I saw her, I panicked and hid the dagger away but she didn't seem to be fazed at all. As if she was used to seeing a person play around with daggers, launching them in the air and capturing them perfectly.

"That was reasonably good." She merely said, glancing at my direction for a second.

"You saw that? All of it?" I asked, my mind going running all over the place in panic.

"Yeah?" She replied and shrugged. "But you toss it around as a beginner." She later replied and continued to text on her phone.

"A beginner?" I asked in awe. I've been practicing on a dagger for years, as far as I know, she doesn't have any training.

"Yes, you should hold it like this." Mina took the dagger from behind my back and demonstrated how to correctly throw it upwards and then catch it. To be honest, her way looked more convenient, as if the dagger knew where she wanted it to land. When I attempted it, it looked impossible to imitate her move. "No no, like this." She held my hands and the dagger in between. She moved behind me and placed her palms on my hands, helping me move the dagger. "See? Easier."

"Yeah..." I whispered when the dagger landed between my hand, exactly how I imagined it. "But how did you learn to hold a dagger?"

"My brother taught me." She beamed out but suddenly her face went pale. "I mean, a friend. He was like a brother to me, but we don't talk much any more." She said and turned the other way, snatching her phone and literally threw herself on the couch."Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." I replied and raised my eyebrow in suspicion. She not once mentioned this 'friend' of hers before.


	9. Little Sister

*Jin's point of view*

"Yah, it's been a long time since I saw my precious little sister. Maybe I should visit her soon?" I asked, not directing it to anyone in particular.

 

"You never told us you had a little sister, boss." One of my men said and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Should I inform you every detail of my life?" I replied, making my annoyance seem obvious.

"Certainly not, boss." He answered and lowered his gaze.

"Good." I looked around and saw that one person was missing. "Where's Yoongi?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"He's...Umm..."

"Speak up!" I shouted, causing everybody in the room jump a little.

"He's got himself tangled up with some serial killer."

"Again?!" I growled and rolled my eyes. "What's up with him and catching lowly killers like them?"

"He said this one was different. He wants him on his team."Another said and when I looked at him, my eyes raging, he didn't dare to look me in the eyes.

"His team? Doesn't he see a simple killer won't do him any good? All they do is simpleminded murder... What's his nickname?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Killer Bun. The killer in the bunny mask."


	10. Min Yoongi

*Mina's POV*

I was walking down the road from my way back to the grocery store when I noticed someone following me. It was subtle at first but after a while it captured my attention.

I took four turns and the guy would follow the steps too. He disappeared for a moment, but he showed up again. This time from in front of me. Like, literally stopping my way.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. I wasn't trembling, but I could feel cold sweat running down my back.

"I noticed something..." The man whispered and took a step forward, making me go back two steps away from him. A faint grin appeared on his face before he took something out of his pocket. My wallet. "I believe you dropped this at the store." He stated and handed it to me. A loud sigh escaped my body.

"Oh! For a second I thought you were a stalker or something..." I exclaimed and took the wallet from him."Thank you!"

The man smiled and extended his arm, "I'm Min Yoongi." He introduced himself and bowed gently.

"Hi, I'm Kim Mi Na." I replied and bowed gently, refusing to grip his hand. He didn't seem to mind much, but he noticed the ring on my finger.

"You're married?" He asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Yeah, his name is Jeon Jungkook!" I found myself rambling out without thinking in excitement.

"Jeon... Jungkook?"

"Yeah, I didn't adopt his last name. It's a tradition in our family." I explained. Most people would look at me strange, but this dude didn't even flinch.

"What about him?" He asked, raising one brow.

"He didn't mind." I replied, then wondered, "What about you? Do you have anyone special?"

The man shifted from leg to leg, seemingly embarrassed, before replying, "Yeah, you could say that, but they don't know that."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, slapping his shoulder, "Go tell them how you feel!"

Without thinking, Yoongi and I went walking around talking about our feelings about the love of our lives. How things were going between Jungkook and I and how Yoongi still struggles to confess to his 'hope' as he calls them.

We talked, we laughed, we instantly connected. We were in our small, little world when I suddenly felt someone's hand sliding across my waist. I jumped a little, but then realised that Jungkook had crept his way around me.

"One day you'll give me a heart attack, I swear!" I said while pushing him away.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do?" He asked, imitating a dramatic fall we once watched in a movie. I laughed before I pulled him closer to me.

"Yoongi, this is Jungkook. Jungkook, this is Yoongi, a friend met today!"

"Wow, you two became friends for a day?" Jungkook asked excitedly, his smile fading as he saw Yoongi. To be honest, even I felt uncomfortable as I saw the face Yoongi made. He narrowed his eyes, almost glaring at Jungkook, as if both of them had unfinished business.

"Yoongi?" I whispered. He jumped a little and seemed to recover his previous state. "What's wrong?" I asked and gently stroked his arm when he suddenly jerked it away.

"I suddenly remembered where I should be." He said before running off. What the hell?


End file.
